The Secret
by angelgod
Summary: I have a secret that not even my two best friends know about. Why? Simple, they wouldn't understand. I mean who would. Can one of them realy ever imagine that a know-it-all like me can become much more then just that. So come and read this dangerous, mysterious book that became my story and soon my life. If you dare.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Grangers and

the Secret

It was one of those days when you think nothing horrible can happen in this world. Boy was I wrong. It all started when my father came through the house door at three in the evening. I dreaded the moment when I had to tell him I dropped my two extra credit classes, but I knew one thing it would not end pretty. The minute I saw his face I turn deadly pale; because his cold amber eyes calculated my every move. I avoided eye contact as best that I could thanks to the interference of my mother without her knowing.

My father knew I was hiding something he had taught me to always look at someone in the eye the hard way. In a really calm and collective voice he said to my mother "go to the room and do not come out till I tell you to". She knew that tone of voice it meant that I did something he doesn't approve of. Almost in a trembling whisper my mother spoke "o-o-okay" in a matter of minutes she had disappeared upstairs frighten as a child that just had a terrible nightmare and I didn't blame her.

All the while I stood there looking at the ground almost afraid to speak, while my mind went through every bad case scenario, it reminded me of my second year at Hogwarts when I was petrified. My father cleared his throat and said "well aren't you going to tell me what you did this time our do I have to beat it out of you like last time" and if you're wondering no, he wasn't joking about the latter. I knew if a shudder thinks will only get worst so I raised my head to look at him and spoke calmly and clearly "I dropped my two extra credit classes" in a sudden movement before I could react I was thrown across the other side of the room but it didn't stopped there my father started yelling "you ungrateful little brat!"

"I work my butt off to give you food in your mouth and put a roof over your head and this is the way you repay me" "get out of my face". As fast I could manage, I walked upstairs and never look back, would it be a grave mistake if I had? I'll let you answer that.

A week after the accident an owl was waiting for me irritated by my window when I took a closer look I recognized him as Pig, Ron's owl. He had a letter from Ron it had taken a few minutes to get the letter away from the irritated owl. The letter read:

Hermione,

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT DAD GOT THE TICKETS! Dad's going to come and pick you up this Monday morning at seven; owl back if that's okay. Harry is already here Dumbledore let him stay at the Borrow, the family can't wait to see you

Ron

I sigh; I just hope my father would let me go. I took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. When I descended from the stairs I look to my left and he was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand which was strange because my father rarely drinks lest just say the first time he did it didn't end well but I need to tell him about going to the Burrow. So I suck it up and spoke "dad Ron said if I could stay the rest of the summer at the Borrow."

He turns to look at me and spoke with controlled anger "the answer is NO!" "But there my friends" my father scoffs "who'd want to be friends with an insufferable little know-it-all like you?" "Wanting to argue that he couldn't expect her to get top marks in everything she did academically and not to be a know-it-all" unknown to herself she spoke her thoughts out loud. The rage look on her father's face told her he heard her and she'll pay for it.

I saw him get something from the table where he had but his beer minutes ago when he turns around there in his palm was a 7 inch knife ready to strike at me. I stayed very still watching the knife like a snake watching his pray. He had a hard time controlling his anger and he was failing miserably at it but of course it didn't matter to him. Luckily an owl swooped in right then startling my father and ended up dropping the knife, I knew I had minutes to spear. I run towards the owl in the window taking the letter from him while giving him a quick grateful glance, in return the owl gave me a curt nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks very much for your REVIEWS. You guys don't know how much it means to me. I just want to say that I'm not very good and writing but I'm giving it my best so don't be too hard on me. Oh! And if you guys could give me some pointers it would be great :D. If you guys haven't notice this story and ****Agent G**** are my first stories I ever written so again go easy on me (I would appreciate it very much.) Also I'm not very sure where I'm going with this story **** but I'll try my best. I don't own anything.**

Is been two days since the whole ruckus about the letter, and now Monday is here. My father made it clear that he doesn't care anymore. I'm definitely dead to him (his words not mine). It was 6 in the morning. "One more hour" I whisper to myself "just one more hour". I decided to go down stairs I mean it's my last day here best to make the most of it. I just didn't know how true those words were.

The minute I finished breakfast, the doorbell rang.

No one moved.

Finally regaining my nerve I got up from the chair and went to the door; a few feet away where my belongings that I would be taking to the Borrow. Finally the second my left hand reached the door knob my father spoke "the minute you go with them you will no longer be welcome in my home" he said as he forcefully griped my right arm.

I stare at the sealing of Ron's room while one thing went through my mind (Hermione). Somehow I just could not take her off my mind. I knew that by now Mrs. Weasley would be in Hermione's house to bring her to the Borrow but I just couldn't wait I'm too anxious to see her again. Is been a week since I been in the Borrow. It's also been a week since the dreams started. You must be asking which dreams? (No it has nothing to do with Voldy). In those dreams she always appears in them. And by she I mean the brown eyes beauty. But there's something different in her and I hate that I can't but my finger on it. I... my thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the Borrow downstairs and knew they were here. I bolted off Ron's bed and ran down stairs like the wind carrying me.

**Here is chapter 2 I know is really short but didn't know what to write. Hope you guys review and tell me what you think till next time.**

**~angelgod**


End file.
